


Брат и сестра

by digreen



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digreen/pseuds/digreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькой девочке хотелось бы заняться видом спорта. И она выбрала свое направление, отличное от того, что выбрал её брат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брат и сестра

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на арт: http://cs622031.vk.me/v622031529/3e85/nv5Vwt9EGcY.jpg

Маленькая Натсу очень волновалась. Она сжимала руку брата в своей, таким образом выражая свое состояние.

\- Хэй, Натсу, - тихо позвал Шоё, и девочка подняла голову, получив поцелуй в щеку. - Не бойся.

\- Простите, что опоздал! - в холле большого центра водных видов спорта появился парень, года на два-три старше Шоё. Натсу отпустила руку брата и смущенно посмотрела на присевшего перед ней парня.

\- Ты же в бассейн пришла? - спросил он, улыбаясь, а девочка лишь кивнула. - Я - твой тренер, Тачибана Макото. А тебя как зовут?

\- Натсу, - улыбнувшись, проговорила она, сминая край платья в потной ладошке.

\- Добро пожаловать, Натсу, - широко улыбнулся тренер в ответ, после чего встал. - Вы ее брат? - обратился он к Хинате-старшему.

\- А? - не сразу въехал в тему волейболист, засмотревшись на стенды с фотографиями. - Да-да, я, - он смущенно почесал в затылке. - Надеюсь, вы научите мою сестру плавать.

\- Конечно, научим! - рассмеявшись, ответил Макото. - Если хотите, и вас научим!

Хината покачал головой.

\- У меня тренировки, боюсь, мне некогда прохлаждаться в бассейне, - отказался он, улыбаясь и глядя на сестру. Тачибана ей явно нравился. - Да и плавать я умею.

Макото улыбаясь, смотрел на брата с сестрой.

\- Вы похожи, - отметил он, а Шоё только рассмеялся.

\- Удивительно, не правда ли? - с доброй усмешкой ответил он.

\- Хару, проводи малышку в раздевалку, - обратился тренер к парню на ресепшене. Тот кивнув, встал, и Хината обомлел.

\- Ты?! - неприлично показывая пальцем, прокричал рыжеволосый. Брюнет не выразил ни единой эмоции, даже не разозлился.

\- Отлично, что вы знакомы, - улыбнулся Макото. - Мне не придется говорить про то, что несмотря на его вид, он достаточно хороший тренер.

\- Кагеяма, что ты здесь забыл?! - прокричал Шоё, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

\- Вода расслабляет, я поплавать пришел, - послышался ехидный смешок за спиной. Парень с ресепшена ни произнес ни слова, а Хината-старший похолодел. Натсу вопросительно переводила взгляд с одного брюнета на другого.

Когда тяжелая ладонь опустилась на плечо Шоё, тот вздрогнул.

\- Пойдем, - безразличным тоном произнес Хару и, взяв девочку за руку, повел ее в раздевалку. Тренер, пожелав удачи брату будущей пловчихи, тоже ушел, оставшись проигнорированным.

Хината смотрел на Кагеяму, и чувствовал, как его щеки заливает краска.

\- То, что он мой сводный брат, не значит, что мы похожи.

Шоё замер. Сводный брат?

\- Но... - попытался что-то возразить парень, но взгляд Тобио пригвоздил к земле и лишил дара речи.

\- Мы не похожи, - заявил брюнет. Хината автоматически кивнул головой. - И мне он не нравится. Потому что он не выражает эмоции.

\- Кто бы говорил! - вырвалось у Шоё, после чего парень поспешно сменил тему: - Мы с Натсу тоже похожи, и что? Я люблю свою сестру.

\- У вас другая семья, - хмыкнул Тобио. - А у нас другая. Ты не поймешь.

Брюнет развернулся и пошел на выход из комплекса.

\- Ты же плавать хотел! - крикнул вдогонку Хината.

\- Уже не хочу, - хмыкнул в ответ Кагеяма. Рыжеволосый поджал губы и подбежал к Тобио, хватая того за руку и разворачивая к себе.

\- Вы похожи, и нужно с этим смириться. Но вы - две абсолютно разные личности, ты это пойми! - воскликнул он. - То, что мне нравишься ты, не значит, что я перепутаю тебя с ним, и... - Хината прикусил язык. Вот черт, дал своим эмоциям волю и понеслась.

Он почувствовал, как щеки стремительно краснеют, потом заметил, что все еще держит Кагеяму за руку. Он резко отпустил его и завел руку за спину, отмечая, что он ненавидит оказываться в таких неловких ситуациях.

\- В общем, забей, - тихо сказал он и пошел обратно в здание - ему еще сестру ждать.  
Тобио, застыв, стоял на месте, долго осознавая все то, что Хината наговорил.

\- Хината, - Кагеяма наконец отмер и подбежал к парню, хватая того за руку и прижимая к себе. - Ты тоже.  
Шоё распахнул глаза.

\- Я тоже похож на свою сестру? - неуверенно спросил он, думая, что происходит в этом мире что-то странное.

\- Ты тоже мне нравишься, придурок! - повысил голос Кагеяма, и рыжеволосый заметил его покрасневшие щеки.

***

\- Братик! - девочка кричала на весь холл, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Натсу, не кричи так, мы же на людях, - улыбнулся Шоё, обнимая сестру. - Как прошла тренировка?

\- Она невероятно быстро схватывает! - похвалил ее тренер, а малышка зарделась, прижимаясь лицом к брату, чтобы не было видно ее щек. - Очень способная девочка.

\- Брат, - поздоровался подошедший брюнет. - Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Просто сижу, - ответил Кагеяма. - Жду тебя. Пойдем домой вместе?

\- До станции все равно всем вместе идти! - согласился Хината.

Всю дорогу Натсу прожужжала мальчишками все уши про новую тренировку, про то, как ей нравится в бассейне и про то, что она готова каждый день ходить сюда. Глядя на Тобио, разговаривающего со своим братом, Хината улыбнулся. Все же, его слова долетели до ушей.

И поцелуй неплохо закрепил результат.

\- Братик, а ты чего покраснел?

\- Брат, что с твоими щеками, ты не заболел?

\- Все нормально! - крикнули два голоса, после чего переглянулись и рассмеялись.

Кажется, обе семьи будут в порядке.


End file.
